Essence of souls
by RikuKagura
Summary: My soul stirs. Awakens as the limits of my body no longer exist. Will the world be ready for me when the time comes. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a reboot of Frozen Heart. as such I have changed the Oc for it and will start at the beginning of the anime,or at least close to it.**

**First chapter, character intro. and My version of things for the oc.**

**Didn't know that Irina was reincarnated as an angel. so rook is open.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my oc.**

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE ISE!" was a shout I heard across the school. *sigh*<p>

Another day at school another beating for Issei Hyoudou. Such is his life. He and his two friends should really stop. Just because Kuoh Academy used to be an all girls school doesn't mean they can fulfill there perverted fantasies. Inside my soul I can feel a familiar presence and it seems she is annoyed at there behavior.

*Sigh* "It's that boy again isn't it? Well Kuroka your up. Its your turn do deal with him." My homeroom teacher and chess partner says to his more energetic fiancee.

"Oh come on. He's not that bad Setsuna." Kuroka-sensei purrs to her less emotional other. Kuroka-sensei seems to be more occupied with watching the fun happen rather then get involved.

Right now me, Setsuna-sensei, and Kuroka-sensei were currently talking about my recent living arrangements, or lack there of. I've never had parents so I always lived on my own, but when Setsuna-sensei found out my home was destroyed in a fire he began helping me find a knew home. Of course he knows about my... other selves and how they can be a bit protective of me.

At this thought I could sense pride welling up from those who inhabited my soul.

My homeroom teacher and his assistant are Setsuna Kitayama and Kuroka Tenjou. Setsuna-sensei is a tall slim man but don't let that fool you. I've seen him break boulders with his fists to threaten anyone who tries to flirt with Kuroka-sensei. He has maroon hair and amber eyes, wearing a white collar shirt, a black suit and tie, brown slacks and black dress shoes. He also has some scars but I figured he doesn't like talking about them. He is the adviser to the student council as the student council president, Sona Sitri, seems to know him. He also seems to know the President of the Occult Research club. He doesn't show a lot of emotions other then some embarrassment or joy from his fiancee's antics, anger from the flirting she gets, or just general concern for his students.

Kuroka-sensei on the other hand is a voluptuous woman with long black hair and hazel cat like pupils. She doesn't seem to like the teacher's attire to much so she comes to school in a black kimono (the interior of which is red as she likes to flaunt her body a lot), yellow obi, a set of beads and a headband. Her energetic and whimsical personality has made it seem like she enjoys the wild side, like cheating on her fiancee but I see it as more her teasing her fiancee. It also seems that she is related to Koneko Tenjou, a girl who is a part of the ORC (Occult Research Club) and dotes on her excessively in the form of teasing, much to the distress of her fiancee and her younger sibling (often coming to me and using me as a shield to stop her or just give her a new target). Though I could believe that there related as they both have the same feel about them, the feel of a cat. But I don't say anything about that.

"Please dear, I must find an appropriate living arrangement for Kagura-kun here." he sighs with his usual deadpan face as he looks over the documents.

Taking a look at my profile, Kuroka-sensei seems to feel that this is more relevant then punishing the probably unconscious boy.

"Hmmm... Riku Kagura, age: 17, height: 172 cm, 59 kg, hair color: shoulder length grey hair, eye color: Bi-chromatic: left silver and right black, average looks, good grades, good personality though sometimes does surprising things. Relatives: Mother deceased, Father deceased, no siblings has lived alone since 5. An excellent chef?!" As Kuroka-sensei was reading over my info the last part seems to have gotten her excited as she begins whispering about something. The only thing could hear her say was something along the lines of adopting me and teasing her sister about it later.

I like Koneko-san. We've hung out during lunch on more then one occasion, though I think she's more interested in the food I make sometimes we just talk. She seems to like my company as sometimes, to my surprise, she would sit on my lap and ask me to pet her. I could feel that its more comforting to her as it seems that something in her past is troubling her. There are other times when we would just sit together and relax, this started a rumors about our relationship, much to the dismay of Ise and his friends.

"Hmmm... this should do well, two bedroom, one bathroom, one washroom, a kitchen and is fairly large. What do you say Kagura-kun?" Setsuna-sensei asks as he finds an appropriate home and hands me the form.

Looking it over I can feel approval for it from the residents that this will be a good home.

"Yes. It seems we are all in agreement." I tell him handing him back the form.

"We?" Kuroka-sensei questions seeing that I live alone. To other's at least.

"Very well then. I will tell Sona-kun about your living arrangements as well as Rias-kun so we can get this sorted out. We should have the arrangements ready for you by the end of the day." He responds ready to leave for the task, taking his fiancee with him.

"Thank you sir, we appreciate the help."

Moving to leave I feel a warning about a fallen holy presence somewhere around and move to warn Setsuna-sensei about it.

"Sensei," He turns around to inquire " Be careful of the corrupted." I tell him in a rather cryptic manner but it seems he understood what I mean.

"I see. Thank you."

The warning delivered I go to the usual spot near the trees to meet with Koneko-san. Before getting there I spot Ise and co. with the corrupted in front of them. It seems that she has asked Ise to be her 'boyfriend' as when she left he began shouting for joy.'We should give her a warning.' was my thought as a dark aura surrounds me and extends outward. It seems she got the message as she became more tense as the wave hit her. Good.

Getting back to meeting Koneko-san I move to the trees shadow and see her.

"Hello Koneko-san. I'm sorry i'm late. Me and Setsuna-sensei were trying to arrange a new place for me to stay since my place was burned down." I greeted with a smile and a wave as I approached.

Koneko Tenjou is a first year at Kuoh Academy as well as a member of the ORC. She has short white hair with two bangs that hang off her shoulders, hazel eyes like her sister, with a cat shaped hair clip. She's quite petite for a girl her age but she is stronger the she looks. I know from experience as our first meeting was her using me as a shield from her sister, but when that didn't work she threw me at her. Our second meeting was less violent as she walked up to me to apologize for throwing me and I invited her to lunch. Since then we've been meeting like this for a little over a month now.

"It's ok senpai. We should get started before class starts." she waves off my tardiness since I already told her about the house fire.

We sit down and eat our lunch her with some yakisoba bread and me with some cream bread we bought. When we finished she was about to do her usual, sit on my lap with me hugging her, when her senpai from the ORC came.

"Hey Koneko, glad I found you. Buchou asked us to be at the club room. Sorry about the interruption Koneko, Kagura-san." Kiba Yuuto relays the message with an apologetic look on his face. Koneko-san looks a bit sad at this and reluctantly got up from her seat to leave.

"Well it can't be helped. Tell you what Koneko-san, how about when I get settled in I'll make you something?" I ask her and she seems to brighten up immediately.

Nodding her head with a small smile she walks away with her Kiba-kun. Finding myself alone I choose to meditate and speak with my tenets before class starts. About five minutes pass before the bell rings for class.

Going back I run into Setsuna-sensei and he hands me the key and address of my new place. Thanking him we walk to class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Just before the threat)(Rias's POV.)<strong>

"So as you can see, he will need a new place to stay and from the selection he has chosen this." Setsuna-sensei says handing us the paper of a property owned by the Sitri family.

"I see. Having a student out on the streets is unacceptable so I thank you for your diligence sensei." Sona agrees and pulls out the keys for the property and hands it to him to give to the student.

As he moves to leave a dark and heavy presence makes itself known to us as it spreads out. Looking out the window I see that it's originating from that guy who hangs out with Koneko during lunch.

"Hmmm. It seems that he found the fallen and is giving it a warning." Sensei comments as the presence disappears.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sona asks with obvious curiosity.

"I mean to say that Kagura-kun has just found what he warned me about. A fallen." he answers as he leaves the room to find Kuroka-sensei and make sure she doesn't get in trouble.

I stayed silent but my mind was racing to figure out what just happened. A human with the ability to sense the fallen was interesting but to be able to exude that much power was insane.

"Riku Kagura huh?" I mutter " Sona If that's all I'll see you later I need to do some things." I say leaving Sona to her own musing.

Getting back to my club I call a meeting and have Kiba get Koneko as Akeno makes some tea. Zack seems to just be relaxing on the couch drinking tea. After a minute or so Koneko and Kiba return and sit down.

"Good everyone is here. I would like to ask about that student, Riku Kagura." I say with a serious look on my face.

"What about senpai?" Koneko asks with some concern in her voice.

"I mean like what is he?" at this a lot of eye brows were raised.

"What does that mean Buchou? Isn't he human?" Kiba asks since his friend was being called into question.

Nodding in agreement Koneko seems convinced that he's human. I guess she has been with him more then any of us.

"That's what I thought too, but during lunch he emitted a dark aura as a warning to an apparent fallen. Setsuna-sensei also said that he gave him a warning that one was here." I inform them.

This info shocks them and Zack was the first to recover.

"Do you think he's a threat?" he asks which causes Koneko to flinch.

"No, not a threat. To us at least. Setsuna-sensei believes that he won't attack us unless we instigate it, so as long as we don't attack him he will ignore us."

"If that's so, I suggest on observational approach. I believe Koneko will be perfect for this." Akeno chimes in giving Koneko a pretty easy job and one that will ease her if sensei is right.

Koneko nods with a resolved look on her face, determined to prove her friends innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the present) (Riku's Pov)<br>**

Returning to class I see 'The Perverted Trio' with Motohara and Matsuda grilling Ise about how he got a date. Our female classmates seem to treat this situation with a grain of salt, as none of them would ever go out with him even if he was the last guy on earth.

With sensei's and my arrival class begins.

**(Time skip to the end of Ise's date.)**

*sigh* getting all the supplies I needed for my new home is really tiring. taking a short cut through the park I spot Ise and the fallen.

"Will you die for me?" She asks and does what I can only call the most stupidest transformation in history.

Creating a light spear she throws it to drive in to Ise's chest. But before it could it was meet with a sword of ice.

"?! Who are you?!" she shouts surprised that a human was able to stop her spear.

"Riku?" Ise questions my arrival and save's him.

"It seems that you didn't take our warning to heart. So I will take you out." I respond with a cold and emotionless voice.

Swiping the sword across her chest she backs away before taking to the skies with a flap of her wings.

"Hmph... as if lowly scum like you could ever hurt me." she gloats as she creates more spears. Throwing them at me and Ise I create a shield of ice to protect us before encasing Ise in a protective dome.

"Wha- what is this?!" he demands after the dome is complete.

"It's a protective shield, just in case I get taken down. It will protect you for over an hour which should be enough time for sensei to get here and help if you call him now." I answer turning my attention to the fallen.

"You think you could take me on?! A worm like yourself?!" she shouts attacking me from afar.

Creating a sword in my right arm to deflect the spears I created a pistol in my left. After deflecting all of the spears I take aim with my left arm and fire. Firing three shots I missed the first two but graze her wing with the last one. That was enough to freeze her wing completely as she screams from the frostbite.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she shouts in agony clutching her side as the ice spreads.

"Wouldn't you like to know fallen." rushing up to her I swing my sword to end her life when I feel my chest is in siring pain. Looking down I see a spear of light and turn to see it's owner.

It was a tall middle aged looking man in a trench coat and fedora. Black wings protruding from his back before he speaks.

"My my, to be beaten by a human. How weak you've become Raynare." he chuckles.

"Dohnaseek! Why are you here?!" she demands in her rage as I fall to the floor.

"Saving you for one thing. Now let's get the target before more trouble show's up." he states as my consciousness fades. Before everything goes completely black though I hear the sound of metal against the air.'Oh good. Sensei is here. At least Ise will be alright.' were my last thoughts as I close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lewames your oc will be a friend to my oc a little later. Strength-wise you are about upper-mid level devil so stronger then me for now. He will be the same age as Akeno and Rias so sorry no Onii-chan from that. Also you will not be immune to all women's wrath. The fate of the three will be reviled later. I have decided on your abilities so that's done. As for your weapons, Star saber: will allow the control of space and time but it will be a limited use as well as that it can be defended against, approved otherwise. Ifrit gauntlet: Approved but I will need to tone down the power. Will be able to mold weapons from fire. Requiem blaster: approved will have three versions. single shot, burst shot, and destruction. Zack will be a four or six winged demon angel.**

**Now with that out of the way comes Setsuna's battle with the fallen. I will be using the sacred gear and abilities that you have messaged me. Oh just so you know he will be stronger since he has been around a lot longer.**

**I misspelled the words 'Tenants' and searing in the first chapter and is to lazy to go back and change it.**

**Also I have now figured out my piece as well as my sacred gear.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Issei Pov before Setsuna Pov)(will be a line break to separate them.)<strong>

I couldn't believe my eyes. Yuuma-chan, my girlfriend was fighting one of my newer friends and classmate to the death. I could only watch helplessly after I called Setsuna-sensei for help. As Riku was defending himself from the light spears with the sword in his right hand, he was steadily finding an opening so he could shot with the gun in his left hand. Finding it he fires three shots and only one grazes Yuuma-chan as her wings erupt in hoarfrost and she falls to the earth. As he was going to finish it I see an old man in a trench coat with black wings throw a spear at him faster then I could warn him.

Turning with the invading light protruding from his body to see his attacker I cold only feel despair that he was going to die because of me. Falling to my knees I could only watch as the two turn there attention on me and think 'why?'. While he thought he did deserve this fate he did not understand how someone like him deserved it. He had known Riku for less then a month, but he felt that they could be friends. He was one of the few who didn't see him as just a sex-crazed perv and as more of a decent guy. He didn't deserve this, dying for nothing, he deserved better.

Tears streaked down my face as I watch them approach the dome of ice. If I could have one wish, any one wish, it would be to help him. Then a silver blur come's into contact with the man, pushing him back.

* * *

><p>I was not having a long night after the phone call from one of my students with a plea for help I originally wrote it off. That is until he told me about a female with black wings trying to kill them. Rushing into action with my sacred gear, [Sky Reaper], I rush to the park he said he was in, and upon seeing two fallen moving to a dome of ice I leaped from my position and kicked the man away before surveying the area.<p>

It was then that I see him. My student, laying in a pool of blood with a hole in his chest that had the feel of light on him. I look at the fallen and ask a simple question with a voice that betrays my rage.

"Are you the one who did this to my student?" I growled at them ready to strike.

"So what if we did?" the tall man answers.

It was all I needed as I launched myself at him to take his head off. He ducks and jumps in the air with the girl in hand.

"My my, so aggressive aren't we?" He mocks creating a fallen angels weapon of choice, the spear of light. Readying to use Ziz's power I feel a familiar presence behind me. Turning to look I see Kuroka launch energy blasts at the fallen. Using this opportunity I rush to get Riku's body back. I could understand that his abilities would try to protect him, but if he was attacked from behind his tenants would have to tear his body apart to protect him. So instead of ripping him to pieces with his fragile human body, they chose to allow him to take the hit and be reincarnated so that they could manifest themselves later.

"How dare you attack my toy?!" Kuroka screams ready to rip there heads off.

Turning to face them I could feel Rias-kun and Sona-kun coming closer, and apparently so do the fallen as they tense up.

"Rghh... Mission failure. Come on Raynare, time to go." The man said as he flies away.

The female, Raynare as she is called, was about to make an argument until she sees Rias-kun show herself with her knight Yuuto. Begrudgingly she takes off with what little of her wing was left functional.

Turning our attention to Rias-kun and Hyoudou-kun, who was still trapped in the shell of ice, we hand over Riku-kun's body to Akeno to take care of.

Zack flies down from the skies with his wings.

"Hey. What's going on? Did Azazel order this?" I ask him in a harsh tone.

"No. At least not that I know of. I reported what happen to him and he has told me that he has only ordered an observation, not extermination." he reports with a serious face.

So there is a traitor in the Grigori is there? And judging by his face it's one in the high command. The sound of Ice breaking brings me out of my thoughts as Hyoudou-kun is set free from his shell.

Getting on his knees, he begs for them to save Riku-kun from his fate. It appears his old habit of helping people has gotten the better of him. From the look on Zack's face I can tell he is grieving for the loss of his schoolmate. In the month they knew each other, he grew to like his company as much as Tenjou-kun did.

Looking over at Tenjou-kun I could see her trying vainly to wake her senpai up forcing herself to not cry. They hadn't known each other for long, but it was always a joke among the teachers that the two would be together for a long time, and seeing this was just heart-wrenching.

Looking at Hyoudou-kun again I can see him begging with tears in his eyes to save his most recent friend. Hyoudou-kun may be a perverted individual but from what Riku-kun has told me in our chess matches, he is actually a decent guy that just needs to learn some self-control.

Kuroka seems to be worried about her sisters mental state as she has been comforting her for some time and she seems to have not noticed.

Thinking it was enough I walk over to Hyoudou-kun.

"Hyoudou-kun," when I address him he looks up, tears on his face, and turns to me." Can you tell me what happened here?" I asks trying my best to not look harsh.

"Yeah... I guess I could." he sniffles before telling us what happened.

When he finishes his story it seems that of the two that was here it was the man who was to blame for his death, as well as the target for his tenets rage.

"Hmmm... That's quite the story." she mummers contemplating what to do next.

"If I may," I say snapping her out of her thoughts." May I ask you to Reincarnate him? Though he may not look it he can be a powerful asset to you." I suggest to her thinking of how his tenets would react if denied there revenge.

"I can. But I would like to ask what these assets you speak of."

"His 'tenants' would be a powerful card to have in your peerage."

"And what are these, 'tenants', as you call them?" Sona-kun asks, interest piqued.

Feeling the stares of a few others it seems that they also want to know about it.

"Spirits. Elemental spirits." I answer with honesty." He's a spirit channeler, and he currently has four spirits in him. You felt one before, Eve the origin of darkness, and he used one earlier, Sapphire the eternal ice."

The news didn't seem all that impressive until I tell them the next part.

"He's also special, he is the only person with the ability to give spirits a form." I continued.

At this there was a lot of shocked faces and and raised eye brows.

"What does that have to do with being special?" asks Genshirou Saji. A recent addition to Sona-kun's peerage.

"That is an ability that has died out for the most part. There aren't a lot of people who could do it after all." Sona-kun explains while readjusting her glasses.

"Seriously?!" he shouts before a red light could be seen from the side.

At some point in time Rias-kun had started the reincarnation ritual and it seems she has chosen a pawn.

"Rias-kun before you complete that, may I suggest using the rook?" I say which she shots me a questioning look." Just trust me on this one."

She still seemed confused but changed the piece from pawn to rook to revive him.

"So... is he going to be okay?" Hyoudou-kun asks before he is all but forgotten.

When I nod that he will be fine, he and a few other's seem to be relieved at this news.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip cuz I feel to lazy to write about the rest of the encounter.)(Riku POV.)<strong>

Doing what should be impossible I open my eyes and see the roof of my new room.' Okay what is happening?' I think to myself. Then I feel something in my soul. From what my tenants tell me I've been reincarnated, but the piece was in danger of breaking so they sealed it and sent it to the core of my soul, so as to protect it before Valkyrie's power destroy's it.

Trying to get up I feel some weight on me. Looking down I see something odd. Koneko-san and her club president, Rias Gremory-senpai, are sleeping on top of me, naked.

Rias Gremory-senpai is a young buxom women that is the fantasy of most males in the student body. Her long thigh-length red hair and blue eyes are her most striking features. She, along with her vice president Akeno Himejima, Have been called the two ladies of Kuoh academy. From what I can tell from observation is that she is a calm, cool headed, collected person who cares for her club-mates dearly. She is a mature woman with a good head on her shoulder's and she seems to be the heir to a pretty important devil family, at least that's what Kuroka-sensei has told me.

'Well, any of you know what's going on?'

They give me a recap of last night and tell me that there here to make sure that I heal.

Trying to free myself from them seeing as they seem to have had a long night I begin to feel a new presence in me.

**[I am not a new presence. I have always been with you since birth, only I have awakened recently.]**

The new voice, A booming and proud one, said.

'Always been with me? Then may I ask you who you are?'

**[A rather polite one aren't you? Very well then. I am the great elemental dragon, Shinra.]**

The voice booms.

'Hmm... Elemental dragon? I wonder if that has to do with my ability.'

I thought idly as I begin to make breakfast for three people.

Hearing him laugh he says that it was him that influenced my power but not my interactions with the spirits.

'I see. So you allowed me to see them but ultimately it was up to me to choose to interact with them. That's what your saying right?'

Hearing a choirs of agreement I return to my task before the two wake up. Today I'm making a something a bit special as I did promise her that when I got situated at home.

Making a full course Japanese breakfast consisting of rice, grilled beef, sea food miso soup,and some anmitsu for Koneko-san to eat for desert. I made plenty as she eats a lot of my other sweets so this shouldn't be different.

With that done I turn to meditate as my two unexpected guests are still asleep.

closing my eyes and entering my soul I see the form of a great serpentine dragon. It was at least over 50 meters in length, its scales had no definite color as it would change from time to time, its mighty talons look like it could rip building's apart. A maw that could easily swallow over 40 people filled with razor sharp teeth. It was watching me with it's clear eyes in an appraising manner.

**[Oh, and why have you come here host?]**

Shinra asks with his deep bellowing voice what my purpose here being.

"I have come to talk with you. As the oldest resident of my soul I would like to hear your opinion of me, if I am worthy of your power or just a fool blinded by power." I answer giving him a surprised look.

**[So you seek to know if you are worthy of my time?]**

I nod

**[Hmmm... I have seen your memories and have spoken with the other four and I have concluded that you are doing just fine. Have no fear host, as long as they believe in you then you have my approval.]**

He answers dissuading me from my doubt. Feeling the happy agreement with this statement all round I come to find that I will rely on them even more in the coming days.

Sensing someone approaching I say my goodbye's before exiting my trance. Opening my eyes I can hear some stirring from my room and see that Koneko-san is awake.

"Good morning, Koneko-san. It must have been pretty busy last night wasn't it?" I greet her in a manner so as not to rile her up to much.

Instead of responding she walks over to where I was sitting couches down and hugs me with her face in my chest. Returning the hug I feel that her body was shaking a little.' She must have been pretty scared yesterday.'

"My my, what a sight." I hear from the doorway. turning carefully I see that Gremory-san is fully dressed and was watching the scene." Good morning to you Riku-kun."

"Good morning to you to. I see you slept well, though you didn't have to sleep here naked to make sure I healed, I appreciate the gesture." I greet and inform her. She seems much more innocent the she puts herself out to be since she was blushing at the naked comment.

After a morning greeting the three of us sit down and eat our breakfast before school starts. There's a lot of stuff to be explained, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lewames your I can't give your character 'Absolute immortality' as that would be pretty broken. I have decided on your familiar and yes I have seen both transformers and sora no otoshimono and I like them both. I have not seen age of extinction yet. As for your pairing that will be revealed later. Sorry but no to star saber's glow and your fire being hotter then Risers as he is a High devil and your a mid devil. The sword will be of the holy variety though. I'll need to change your backstory. His appearance will be a altered to fit the story as well. His sacred gear will stay the same as what I was going for with a few minor tweaks. ****Also I'm not that good at writing so don't expect me to be able to cross over other series like this.**

**Air fortis, I apologize if the battle was lackluster but I wanted to stick somewhat to the canon. Setsuna will get his chance to show off his abilities a bit later.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Zack's Pov)(After the attack)<strong>

What is going on Azazel? This was not what your orders were. Going back to headquarters to inquire Azazel about this I fly after leaving the scene as Buchou and Sona-san seems to have everything under control.

'Why Raynare, Dohnaseek? Why do you follow that madman's order's?'

Arriving at the base I quickly go to Azazel to see if he can use this to capture and punish him, Kokabiel. Arriving I see a with two-tone hair and a goatee. Azazel, leader of the fallen and one of one of the first one's to rebel against the biblical father. This action lead to the great war, a war between the fallen and demons against the army of heaven.

"Azazel, have you been able to do anything?" I ask as I stride up to him, carefully controlling my temper.

"No, nothing yet. It seems that not only has he covered his tracks but he has also gone into hiding." He answers as he turns to me.

From the look on his face I would say that he is feeling frustrated about this as much as I am.

*sigh*" Not only does the fool ignore my orders he even got the Elementalist involved. How is he by the way?"

"He's been resurrected as a devil. If what Setsuna-sensei said is right his body should be much stronger now to manifest the spirits." I bitterly smile." If anything the spirits will be looking for the one responsible for his death, and they will not be denied that even if they must rampage through the world itself."

"That doesn't sound to good." he sighs.

"No, not at all. The spirits do care for him after all." I inform remembering the last time I tried to peek in his soul.' Never doing that again.'

Looking over I see Azazel sorting though some papers looking for, most likely, the data on the sacred gear [Grand Affinity]. The sacred gear that will allow him to use elements that he doesn't have spirits for as well as enhancing the other stages of channeling. But looking again he was looking at the data for the [Boosted Gear].

"So, I guess that means that the Sekiryuutei has also joined the devils." he muses looking at the data.

"Yes he has. After some explanation from Setsuna-sensei and Akeno-san he decided to join on the premise of being the 'Harem King'. Honestly It's like that's all he can think of." I explain a bit annoyed with what Issei reasons for becoming a devil.

"I see. From what you've seen so far what can you tell me about the two? Are the Red Emperor and the Elemental Avatar a threat to the balance of this treaty?" Azazel asks with a face not many have seen in a long time.

"Not really. While Issei may do some reckless things he's not an idiot. That was proven just this recently as even though he was panicking he was doing his best to tell us what happened, and he was smart enough to see that some of us would be able to help Riku. Riku, on the other hand, is more likely to try to help all sides without prejudice. If anyone he cares for is in danger though, he will be more then willing to sacrifice himself if it meant that they lived. His mentality is 'I would rather you live hating me then die loving me'. He is a very compassionate person, which may be the reason the spirits care so much for him. It is his greatest strength and his greatest weakness." I tell him honestly.

There was no need to hide it after all it was how I truly felt about them. Issei is a perverted idiot but he's loyal and can be brave when he has to be. If we could control his libido more he would be a good person we could rely on. Then there was Riku. I need to find a way so that he doesn't use the forbidden form of channeling so that we could live. He's a really good guy, and it would be a waste if he were to die for nothing. He deserves better than that. He's a reliable person and is a comforting presence if Koneko-chan is any indication of that. He may be able to help with all our pasts if that's true.

"I see. Then I would like you to continue observing them for now. Also regarding the one's that are following Kokabiel's orders I would like you to bring them in for questioning before deciding there punishment." Azazel speaks breaking me out of my reverie with his orders.

"Of course sir. Let us hope that I am able to get to them first and not the spirits." I state as I leave for bed. It's been a long day after all, and tomorrow I have to go to classes. Being a student sucks. At least I can ask Riku about what happened when Buchou slept over later. Probably get a laugh out of that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Riku's Pov)<strong>

While I like the thought of eating breakfast with other's this not what I imagined. Currently Rias-senpai, Koneko-san and I are sitting at the table and eating but it seems that Koneko-san has chosen to use my lap as her seat. Rias-senpai seems to be enjoying this scene as she periodically stare's at us. While I don't mind myself I didn't think Koneko-san would be this clingy. I can't tell if she is worried about my safety or is just doing this to tease me since she has her usual poker face.

"I hope your enjoying yourself Rias-senpai, but don't forget to eat the food." I try breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm enjoying myself plenty. It also seem's like our little Koneko is also enjoying herself too." she smiles unperturbed by my reminder for her to eat.

"..." Koneko-san was silently eating but stopped when she was addressed and turned a slight red at her club presidents words.

Rias-senpai smile seems to grow at this. After a bit of time she begins to look around the bare room, as if inspecting it.

"This is a nice place. Its not as spacious as mine but it has a somewhat homey fell to it. Though there isn't too much here." Rias-senpai states.

"I thank you for the complement but this is an apartment after all. You live in a mansion so it would be obvious that, compared to this place, your's would have more space. And there isn't much here because I haven't been able to buy a lot of furniture." I deadpan." Oh by the way I will have to be away for a little bit. I need to return to my village and fulfill a promise, but I will be there today so you can explain some things to me."

"I don't mind the explanation but may I ask about this promise you must keep?" Rias-senpai asks curiosity growing in her eyes.

"I must go back to form the rest of the contracts with the major spirits of my village as well as inform them of my transformation. I also have to get my spirit sword replica if I have to go out into a fight with you and your team. Then there's other business like a bit of training to get the just of my new body and powers." I answer. For some reason Koneko-san seems to tense up at this.

"Hmmm... Do you mind if we come with you? There isn't a lot we know about you and I would like to see your birth home." She asks.

Koneko-san nods at this and I now see that they won't let me off that easily.

"Very well then. Though it will probably not be a pleasant visit as I will most likely be exiled from the village. If the greedy one's get there way they may try to rip the spirits from me to." I grimace at the thought of them trying to force the contract's end.

"And what, may I ask, does that mean?" her curiosity seems to be growing.

"It means that as I've become a non-human, they will see me as a threat, trying to steal there powers from them. Not all of them will but the one's who don't will be swept under the rug and ignored when the time comes."

Rias-senpai's face darkens at this information. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried but I don't know if they will succeed as the spirits have wills of there own, and will never lend there power to those who they feel don't deserve it.

"This process of ending the contracts, what does it entail?" she finally asks in a dark and heavy tone.

"Torture." They flinch at this." They usually use torture to have someone to end there contracts forcefully which usually ends with the person dying a painful death." I say in a casual tone.

This seems to anger her as well as Koneko-san who at some point stopped eating. It seems she cares for her fold and will do anything to protect them.

**[Indeed. If they are angry about it, then I feel that if your village tries to do anything to you, they will be annihilated. She's much more scary then what your memories tell me.]** Shinra voiced. Looks like he could feel the tension from the two.

'If and when I see what she is capable of then I would agree.'

Agitation could be felt from the others as they would never let them anywhere near me if that was there intent. And seeing as how this new body allows me to use level three channeling, they may get that wish.

exchanging glances the two look at me," We are coming with you, and there will be no protests. Understand?" Rias-senpai commands and Koneko-san nods.

"You may if you wish. I can't stop you from doing this, and Tear might appreciate an explanation form you as well." I tell them.

"Tear?"

"You'll see her when we get there."

Continuing breakfast we make small talk about random subjects and other things. Tear came up a few time's but other than that it was a normal morning. Until we got to school that is. After all coming to school with one of the queens attached to your arm is going to invite eyes and voices. Then again it might also have to do with Koneko-san refusing to let go of my hand. I still can't tell if she is doing this to tease me or not.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third person)(Internal world.)<strong>

Inside of Riku's soul the spirits are preparing for when the next four arrive. Even if they are getting a laugh out of there contractor's situation.

Currently watching are four women of various sizes and demeanor's. They were sitting in a circle watching the world though there master's eyes.

One has red hair, like Rias, but only up to her mid-back, crimson eyes and a slightly tan skin. She sports a sharp look fit for a warrior standing at 167 cm tall.. Wearing silver armor like the knights of old without a helmet, at her back are brilliant transparent orange wings that seems to enhance her brilliance. In hand are her trusty weapons a shield and sword. The shield is a round one with the design of a phoenix with a sword in its beak. The sword is more like a spear with its length as it is a double edged blade with the end of it breaking out into a trident pattern.

On her left of the red head was a head of knee length white hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. She has a pale blue completion with a more relaxed look on her face, all 172 cm of her. She is wearing a dark blue long flowing skirt with a gold band at her waist that had a thin blue diamond pattern sash, ankle boots, a top that didn't have to much, just a piece of cloth over her covering from the top of her stomach to her neck, connected to a collar with a small chain. The cloth didn't have sleeves and had an open back. On her wrists was the same gold fabric from her collar and waist. Covering her body were tattoos.(A/N: If you want a picture go to the tales series and look up Celsius.) She was not holding any weapon in hand.

On the bluenette's lap was a girl of 149 cm of pure darkness. Her slick long black hair and dark brown eyes give off a regal look, while her ever present scowl give's the look of one who will not take no for an answer. Her bronze skin is covered in a western fancy noble dress with gold lining the buttons, hiding shin high black high heel boots. Her pale blue gloves hides a dangerous amount of magic that she could easily overpower most anyone, but would rather outsmart her foes.

The last of them was a 177 cm tall women with short flowing light blue hair with teal eyes. She look much more gentler then her sisters with tendrils of light at her back, and a pale, almost albino, completion. She is wearing a light blue battle leotard with knee high boots and elbow length gantlets. Her attire is simple to allow her the maximum benefit of her speed while keeping her power.

"So what do you make of these 'devils', my sisters?" the red head spoke watching as Koneko grabs her masters hand before leaving for the day.

"I believe they can be trusted for now. They have even voiced there concern for master when he told them of the villages traditions." the bluenette replies with growing amusement as Rias decides to attach herself to Riku's other arm.

"Let them do as they please. But if they choose to harm him we will simply destroy them." Chimed the obsidian haired one.

"Only time will tell sisters. Hopefully this new family will last for him." the last one says ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lewames: Transformations, no. Sword skills, Okay. Backstory will be revealed later.(by the way, he's a bishop.) Copied SG. are [Sword Birth], [Double Critical], [Forbidden Balor View], [Night Reflection](20 yards), and [Trick Vanish](one minute).  
><strong>

**I have been influenced from Bleach fanfics, so if you see similarities from Bleach I will apologize if you don't like it. Possibly other series as well. sorry if this is late, reading other fics too.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

><p>Okay, the gossiping is starting to get really annoying.<p>

"What's going on? Why's he walking to school with those two?"

"Freaking lucky asshole!"

"He looks so average."

"Why are they hanging out with him?"

"Hey isn't that that guy who hangs out with Koneko-chan at lunch?"

They are starting to get on my nerves. As we get to the front door Rias-senpai and Koneko-san let go of my arms.

"Well time for me to get going. About the talk, I'll send someone to pick you up." She says walking away.

"... See you later." Koneko-san adds as she also walks away, but looks back every now and again.

Leaving I go to look for Setsuna-sensei and thank him for helping me as well as inform him of my departure back to my village to complete the contract. Walking to the faculty office I can hear whispers and feel stares from the various students. Mentally sighing I continue until I see my intended person, only to see that he is busy as Sona-senpai seems to be talking with him.

"-en were you going to tell me about the boy sensei?" I hear her say with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I wasn't Sona-kun. His powers, from what I understand, is Incomplete. He would not have been any use to you as you've already used your rook pieces." he responds in a calm manner.

"What do you mean incomplete?" she asks readjusting her glasses.

"I believe he is here to tell me that right now." he states seeing my approach. Sona-senpai turns to see me coming down the hall.

Sona Sitri-senpai, a young woman with short black bobbed hair, violet eyes that are framed in glasses. From what I have observed and from rumors, she is a strict and intelligent person. She is the student council president and takes her job seriously. She also seems to know Rias-senpai as I have seen them chatting on more then one occasion, So I guess that make's her and the other council members devils as well.

"I can clear some of that up if you want sensei. I came to thank you for last night as well as that I must go home and complete the ritual." I explain coming to a stop in front of them.

"Complete?"

"Yes. During the ritual, my body couldn't handle the power that was being put into it so it went incomplete. With my body the way it is now,it should be able to handle it."

"Explain more please." Senpai demands.

Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a little while.

**(Time skip)**

Classes have ended so I turn to see Issei and feel that he is different from before.

_"He has become a devil. Best not to use me around him from now until he gets stronger."_ I hear Valkyrie say.

'so he joined willingly. I guess my case was a bit special then.' I muse.

Before I can say anything the door opens and a bunch of the girls start to squeal.

"Excuse me, Is Issei Hyoudou and Riku Kagura here?" The man , Kiba, asks.

Yuuto Kiba, short blond hair and gray eyes. He seems to be the bane of the other male student as he is mostly seen surrounded by the girls of the academy. He has a carefree and upbeat personality that only seems to strengthen the other males hatred of him.

"No! Don't go anywhere near that perv!"

"I think Riku-san is fine pun not the pervert."

"What does he want with Issei?!"

"Don't go near him Kiba-kun! He will only corrupt you."

Ouch that's harsh. Looking over at Issei I see despair in his eyes.

Not standing to see him like this I get up, grab him and begin to walk toward Kiba as we leave. The walk over to the Club room was filled with even more whispers and stares. God my life sucks sometimes.

When we arrive to the room and see the interior, all I could think of was 'They must spend a lot on candles.'

"Where are we?" Ise asks after he recovers from the bombardment.

"Well I see Koneko-san, so this is probably the Occult club Ise." I answer him.

Seeing him turn to look at Koneko-san on the couch eating some chocolate, I turn to see his eyes have glazed over at some point.

_"It seems he's having a perverted internal monologue. It makes me want to hit him so badly." _Eve growls.

Trying to suppress a chuckle, I turn to See Zack-kun sitting opposite of Koneko-san. I then hear something.

SHHHH

"Is that a shower I hear? That can't be normal." I said bringing Ise's attention to the opening with a curtain.

I can hear Eve growling more as she is ready to smack him.

"Your clothes have been laid out here Buchou." A voice from inside the shower room.

"Thank you Akeno." another voice, probably Rias-senpai's, said. It seems she was taking a shower for some reason.

Going to sit down I notice Koneko-san has a look of disgust on her face. Turning I see he is imagining Rias-senpai changing into her clothes.

"I just heard Rias take a shower! I love this club!" He exclaims.

I can feel the killing intent coming from Scarlet and from the looks of it so does Kiba-kun.

"It's not polite to spy." Koneko-san says going back to eating her chocolate.

"Dude, you need to get a life." Zack-kun adds.

The face Ise puts on next seems to show a deflated excitement at what was said.

"Who is that?" the first voice from the shower is heard again. Turning I see Akeno Himejima-senpai standing at the entrance of the shower." I didn't see you." She chuckles as she moves towards me.

Akeno Himejima, the other lady of Kuoh Academy. She has long black hair and a ribbon for her ponytail, purple eyes and quite endowed. They say she has an elegant and gentle personality, but if what Eve has told me to be true then she likes to dish out pain in large quantities. She's the occult club's vice president, so I guess that would make her second in command of things here.

_"My my, Isn't she large? She seems bigger the Rias does."_ Saphire observes.

"So your the new guy? Nice to meet you, I'm Akeno Himejima." she bows.

Getting up I bow as well." Nice to meet you as well, My name is Riku Kagura." I greeted

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I hear Rias says leaving the shower." I know it's bad manners but I didn't get to wash after leaving your place."

Ise, upon hearing this, becomes depressed and was muttering to himself.

'I wonder if something is influencing his lust.'

"Well now that everyone is here, we welcome you to the occult research club." she continues.

"Uh... thanks." Ise says getting out of his depression and taking a seat next to Zack-kun.

"But as you know the club is a front. After all everyone in this room is a devil." senpai explains.

"Yeah, we felt your energy before so we know." I state.

"We?"

Concentrating I feel four hands grab my shoulders. One had a pale blue glove, another had a silver gauntlet, the next was just a blueish white hand, and the last one was another gauntlet. They were shocked to say the least to see four women emerge from my back. Each had there own unique look and style of clothing but it seems that Ise is looking else were.

"We." I answered." Me and the spirits. Oh by the way, you better brace yourself Ise."

"Huh?" was all he said as two fists collided with his face.

_"That is for the women of the world."_ the bronze skinned one, Eve, declared face contorted in anger.

_"Hmph. Lecherous fool." _the other, Scarlet, added.

To say everyone was shocked at what they just saw would be an understatement as they had just witnessed two very angry women coming from another person. Though Koneko-san looked a bit happy that Ise is currently spread eagle on the floor right now.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ise yells at them as he gets up holding his now bleeding nose.

"You should be lucky they used there fists and not there weapons."

"Weapons?" Kiba-kun asks innocently.

Answering to his question, Scarlet brought out her shield and sword in a conflagration of fire, while Eve's hands were crackling with dark magic.

"Ara ara, those two seem quite powerful." Akeno-senpai mused as Kiba-kun nodded." But what of the other two?"

"Valkyrie uses her fists to fight and Sapphire can create weapons."

"Interesting. But we must get back on track." Rias-senpai comments.

Nodding we continue with the explanation.

"Now Riku, Ise welcome to the club. I'll get right to the point, we are devils."

"Uh..." A very confused Ise stammers.

"Your face shows disbelief. Can't be helped I suppose." She continues." Do you remember the one who was trying to kill you before Riku came to save you? She was a fallen angel, as well as the one who gave the killing blow to Riku."

The four, now returned to my soul, became angered at this. Understandable I guess, they don't like it when someone touches what's there's after all.

"Fallen angels are, put simply, angels that fall from grace by doing something Heaven decrees as 'wicked'. As such the biblical God cast them out of heaven and into hell, however as we devils want full control of hell we fight the fallen angels for dominance. We have been fighting them ever since.

Devils make pacts with humans to gain power, and fallen angels use humans to kill devils. The proper angels however have been tasked with destroying both fallen and devils, causing a three way stand-still. Do you understand so far?"

"So the ORC is a discussion room?" Ise asks nervously.

"Everything I've just said is the truth."

"That's stuffs too deep for a healthy high school student. Why aren't you saying anything about this Riku?"

"Because I already know most of this stuff. Some from Setsuna-sensei and Kuroka-sensei, as well as my spirits so this is not really surprising." I deadpanned.

"The research club is just a front for our activities. We also use it as our headquarters." Kiba-kun chimed in.

"But why would they be after me? I'm just a regular guy." Ise states.

"It's because of you own a sacred gear." Rias-senpai answered.

"Sacred gear? I feel like I've heard that before."

Sacred gear? Does this have something to do with you Shira?

**[Somewhat. Though if they were after the fool there, then he must have a powerful sacred gear.]**

"The "Sacred Gear" are objects that reside's in certain humans that gives them abilities above the norm. Although most are used in human society, there are some that can harm devils and fallen angels. Ise you've got one in your body."She continues.

"EH?! I know I'm super healthy and virile, but that's actually a famous tool called a sacred gear?!" Ise shouts while holding his crouch.

"Disgusting..." Koneko-san deadpanned, as Eve appeared and punched him again.

"No... just listen." Rias-senpai facepalms."Close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel like drawing out strong power from within." senpai instructs.

"L-like this?" Ise take a dragon ball z pose.

Curious, I close my eye's to meditate to see if I have one. Ignoring the little show Ise was giving I concentrate on trying to feel out Shinra's power. Feeling the flow of power rush to my forehead, I decide to focus there. Soon I feel some small, about an inch or two, protrude from my forehead. Not sure if this is it, I continue to concentrate until.

**[Best stop there human. Your body won't be able to handle anymore and will break from the strain. There is no shame in taking the slow process for your growth.]** Shinra warns.

He's right. I feel my body straining just to keep the power from the object from leaking out. Stopping my concentration and opening my eyes I feel someone staring at me on my left. Looking I see that Koneko-san was probably observing me for sometime, and looking around I see that some of the other's are looking too. I turn my attention to Ise and notice some odd wrist armor with a large green orb.

'It feels alive. Wonder if somethings in there.'

"Ara ara, now that was interesting, wasn't it?" Akeno-senpai said with an undertone that I couldn't pin.

"Hmm. Ise's is a [Double critical], But I've never seen your's Riku. Or even knew that you had one." Rias-senpai observes." Anyway we should work on getting you contracts to make you stronger. Before human's used to create magic circles and summon us, but nowadays we make house calls and personal deliveries."

"Guess that make's sense, but unfortunately I must be going now." I say earning questioning looks from everyone except Rias-senpai and Koneko-san." To prepare for my trip home."

"That's fine, but remember we are going with you." Rias-senpai states.

"Of course. Have a wonderful night everyone." I bow before heading out the door.

Now I wonder how Tear and the others will take it when I tell them I'm a devil now? At the very least it should be interesting, seeing as the club is probably coming along for the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The update's may be slower due to extreme cases of laziness.**

**this chapter will be done in Rias's pov, just to try out something new. Hope you like it.**

**Lewames I have everything I need and it's all balanced out right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.**

* * *

><p>After Riku left I turn my attention to Ise.<p>

"Alright Ise for now as your a new devil, you will take these and deliver them by dropping them off in mail boxes." I instruct him pointing at the stack of flyers.

"Huh? But what about Riku?" he questions

"Riku needs to prepare for tomorrow. He, Koneko and I will be going to his home to fulfill a promise he made. I will also bring Yuuto and Akeno along just to make sure nothing goes wrong." everyone but Koenko raises an eyebrow." It has something to do with his villages tradition that he has informed me and Koneko when we were having breakfast this morning."

Looking around I see them both nod there heads while Akeno has a look that says 'an explanation if you please?' on her face. Seeing the look on Ise's face tells me that he is not entirely convinced about how I am treating Riku.

"Ise, Riku needs to get things ready in case things go sour for him. He needs to prepare in the event that he will be attacked by his fellow villager's. It's a complicated situation he's in right now but from what he's told me not everyone in his village will be adverse to attacking him outright."

Yuuto, Akeno, and Ise sport a shocked face while Koneko wears a serious one and I can see that she clenching her fist at the thought of what they might do to my newest rook. Zack's face takes a turn for the worse that I haven't seen in a while. From the looks of it, it seems that he is contemplating if they will attack then what will be the best way for a defense.

"For now Ise, I want you to pass out those flyers."

He fills a backpack with them and takes off with a bike.

"Buchou, what do you mean by a 'complicated situation'?" Akeno asks.

"Well Akeno I don't have the full details but according to what we do know from Riku, apparently his village doesn't like the idea of there power being taken from them by us. They may try to attack Riku when he reports what happened as well as go back to complete this ritual of his to fulfill his promise with the spirits."

"By attack, you mean-?"

"From what he's told me it involves torture Kiba."

Koneko cringes while Akeno and Kiba flinch at this new piece of info. It seems that Zack already knows this because I don't see him react at all.

"Apparently they will torture him to get him to end his contracts with his spirits, which also seems to end in a gruesome death."

"Hmm... Then we might have to do something about them, won't we? After all, we can't have one of our own go out on his own to be attacked like this."

I just hope that it won't come to that.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

We all go to his place as we have no idea of how to get there. Ise also volunteered to come along as well. When we see him Ise and Koneko seem taken aback by his attire. He was wearing a black and white kimono with a red obi. The kimono was a little baggy around his arms and as well as a little open in front.

"Oh your here early aren't you? Just let me get my sandals then we can go."

"Dude why are you wearing that?" Ise asks

"I'm wearing this because I feel more comfortable in it. Besides I like it." he smiles

Seeing him go into his room to look for his sandal we choose to sit on the sofa in the living room. When he comes out sandals in hand we head out. When we leave I ask him about how to reach his village and he told me that would be a surprise. As we were walking I notice that we were going to Kuoh and asked him about that.

"Sensei said he would like to come along just to make sure that nothing happens to me. He was also muttering something about Kuroka-sensei getting a bit touchy."

"I see. Still I can't see why we couldn't just use the train to get there." I state my curiosity.

"That's because I doubt that any train could get us there at all." He smiles.

I pout, much to his amusement. It seems that I will see when I get there.

As we approach the school I can see Setsuna-sensei standing with his usual suit on. Noticing our arrival he waves at us.

"So Riku-kun, mind telling us how to get there now?" he questions.

"Almost. Our guide isn't here yet it seems." he replies looking around.

"So... what are you looking for exactly?" Zack asks. Ise nods probably wondering what its going to be like.

"I'll know when I see it. It should be here soon."

Glaring at him, though it seems that he doesn't notice it, I choose to wait. Looking around I see that Zack is lost in thought.' He must be thinking about why his subordinates did what they did.' Turning my attention from Zack I see Koneko sticking close to Riku. It was cute the way she was clinging onto him like that and it seems that he doesn't mind it all to much. Noticing Ise in the corner of my eye glaring daggers at him I assume that he is jealous about the attention he is receiving as his dream is to be a 'harem king'. Akeno and Setsuna-sensei are conversing a bit away from the rest of us.

After about three minutes or so I see eight swallow tall butterflies floating towards Riku.

"It seems our guides are here everyone." he shouts to us and points to the butterflies around him. Most of us gave a look that said 'Are you serious' while Ise just face vaulted.

"A butterfly?! That's what we are using to get to this village of your's?! A stupid butterfly?!" Ise yells what is presumably on our minds right now.

smiling he replies," Yup. These butterflies will be our guide to my village. There are eight of us so each of us gets one butterfly."

"Wait there's only seven of us here." Zack points out.

Giving a confused look he states,"What are you talking about? There's me, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, you, Ise, Setsuna-sensei, and Kuroka-sensei trying to hid over by those trees." he counts off.

Everyone including me slowly look over to the tree he points at while Setsuna-sensei is scrutinizing the tree rather heavily.

"Kuroka, are you hiding behind that tree?" Setsuna-sensei asks in his usual way but his face shows his annoyance.

There was no answer for some time until Koneko felt it necessary to walk over and move the tree.

And there stood (or crouched) Kuroka-sensei in her full glory looking a bit nervous.

"Kuroka, I thought I told you not to follow us today." Setsuna-sensei states.

"But I was only going to make sure that he would be alright! He's my student too you know?" she shouts.

Setsuna-sensei was about to respond when he was interrupted." It's fine. That's why there are eight of the butterflies." Riku smiles defending Kuroka-sensei." Besides, I'm sure she's just worried about her sister, right?"

Her cheeks take a slight tinge (is this a word?) of pink and nods her head.

"Anyway we should get going. Now to open the gate all you need to do is have the butterfly touching any part of your body, reach out and imagine a gate opening. Like this." Riku instructs and gives a demonstration.

With one of the butterflies on his left shoulder, he lifts his right arm and taps the air, creating ripples in the space. Needless to say we were quite flabbergasted when an opening about twice his size appears in front of him. Seeing him walk though the portal closes almost immediately.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ise shouts utterly shocked at what just happened.

"Not really sure but we might as well try it as well." Kiba replies obviously still shocked at this but is trying to hid it.

* * *

><p>After all of us go through the gates created by the butterflies, we come out into a forest road with Riku sitting on a rock off to the side.<p>

"Surprising isn't it?" He asks.

Ise, Akeno, both sensei's, and Zack look around in shock at this forest. Kiba and myself take on a defensive stance as I feel that this forest is housing something hostile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Riku warns." This forest is suppose to feel that way, to confuse the sense's of those who walk in it. That's why without a guide you would be lost a long time before someone comes to find you."

"What do you mean it's suppose to feel this way Ri-chan?" Kuroka-sensei asks with an odd nickname for him.

"It means just what it says. It's so people don't wonder to closely to the village, in case someone tries to attack it."

Everyone was looking around and some of us (Ise mostly from the look on his face) were hoping not to get lost.

"Ri-chan, how will these butterflies be able to lead us to your village?"

"They have been trained to be able to discern which path is good and which one is a trap. so just follow the butterfly, It is your guide after all."

"Dude, what does that even mean?" Ise sighs.

"Ise, you obviously don't read. It's a variation of 'Alice in wonder lands' follow the white rabbit." Zack replies.

Ise just deadpans him as if saying that he does read. After about ten minutes to re-orientate ourselves, what with the awkward feeling of a threat all over us, we set out on the path following Riku and ridiculously enough a small squad of butterflies.

* * *

><p>It had been at least an hour and a half before we saw the gates of the village, much to Ise and my relief. Up until a man came at us brandishing a sword.<p>

The man was about as tall as Setsuna-sensei with black hair and brown eyes. His attire wasn't all to appealing to look at, Just a torn yukata, but what really put most of us on edge was the sword in his hand. For lack of better description it just seem alive and had a consciousness. Behind him were an assortment of people ranging from young teens to middle aged adults.

"My my, if it isn't Keioh. Is there something I can help you with?" Riku enquirers the man, Keioh.

The man sneers," Well, oh so important one, since you asks I have been tasked by the elders of the village to execute you on sight traitor. So either take your punishment like a good little boy or just let me kill you!"

Koneko almost instantly puts herself between the two of them flanked by Zack and Kiba. Setsuna-sensei and Kuroka-sensei take position behind Riku while Akeno, Ise and myself finish boxing him in.

Keioh chuckles." Oh it seems like you need the protection of other's because your so wea-"

Being cut off by laughing all eyes turn to Riku most thinking he was insane."Hahahaha! Oh you must excuse me. But when has the council of elders in this village ever claimed to rule over the spirits." Finishing his laughter he face turns serious, lines of red glow faintly across his skin." I suggest you put your seiken away Keioh, before you get hurt. Though it seems Dusk has already done a number on you mind. Pity really."

Anger mars Keioh's face," You not in any position to make demands." He grins when he thinks of something." So how about you try to take this seiken from my hands! Dusk, Run them though!"

He raises his sword while dark power swirls around it. Swinging his sword a wave a darkness rushes as us. Akeno, Kuroka-sensei and me go to make a barrier only to see Riku's hand shoot past Koneko's head.

**"Enkosen"**

A small ball of yellow energy forms and expands from his hand, creating a shield protecting all of us. The wave crashes into the shield trying to destroy it. Sparks began to fly as the yellow shield was resisting the dark waves power, until the wave became nothing.

The stunned face of the man was the most apparent thing any of us could register, as a lot of us were trying to figure out what just happened. Ise was being the most vocal about it after seeing what just happened.

"You don't seem to learn do you Keioh? I am a master of the bakudo way of kidou, as well as the hado way. Remember Keioh, I didn't leave the village because I was weak, I left to try and improve my constitution." Raising his hand I could feel magic channeling through out his body." Of course if you need a demonstration I would be more then happy to oblige."

Keioh and the people behind him visibly tense at this until a voice breaks through.

"Enough." A high pitched voice rings

Turning we see a tall women wearing a white top and black hakama. She has long black hair and fair skin and was carrying a sword strapped to her hip. The most distinctive thing about her was the fact that her sclera were black with her iris's glowing blue.

"Oh, Tear. It's good to see you again." Riku says.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I must thank everyone who has read this story so far. It's nice to see that my work is being read and enjoyed more then I expected it would be. So I would like to extend my thanks to all the reader's out there.**

**This will be done in third person as an experiment on perspective. If it needs work please write a review and tell me. Your help is appreciated.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Oc.**

* * *

><p>The woman now known as Tear walks over to Riku ignoring the anger of Keioh and the cautious looks of the group that he came with. As she came closer to the group Koneko made to attack her but was stopped when a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking back she see's it belongs to Riku. She wonders what this was about but before she could voice her worries Tear's shadow was already upon them.<p>

Lowering herself to one knee and bowing respectfully she states," It is good to see you again, Kagura-sama. And you must be his guests correct? My name is Mystearica Lunatica, but you can call me Tear."

To stunned to speak Riku leaves the box made to keep him safe and moves toward Mystearica," And It's good to see you too Tear. Tell me what has happened in the eight year's I have been absent." he speaks with a hint of authority.

"Yes master. In the time you left to help your constitution the council of elders have sought to control the spirits. As you know Sprites was always under there control but not long after your leave Blades joined the council as well."

"I see. And what of the other two's loyalties? Who would they choose in this inevitable civil war between the myself and the council?"

"My loyalties has always been with you master, as has those of the Kido. If you so wish it Masks and Casters will fight for you."

Ise interrupts as his confusion is starting to peak." Wait wait, whats going on here?"

Riku looks contemplative, as if debating whether to tell them or not. It wasn't until Setsuna decided to enter the conversation that everyone became really curious about it too.

"Before you tell us about what's going on, please tell us about those categories you were talking about earlier. Blades, Sprites, Casters, and Mask if I'm not mistaken."

"There the categories and labels for our abilities and what we can do." Tear answers still down on one knee." They are used to separate us at most times. In the beginning everyone in the village start off with the label spirits. After that, if they wish to pursue the way of combat they are then placed into four categories dependent on there style of combat. Blades uses swords, Sprites uses spirits, and Casters uses spells. Masks is a bit unique so that will come later."

As she finishes saying this Keioh moves to attack. Tear was the first to respond as she turns and, without lifting her knee off the ground, draw's her sword and strikes Keioh's arm. Few saw what happened and until the cry of pain resounded only one was sure of what had happened. The group looks over to see Keioh missing his sword arm. Before anyone can question what happened the arm falls into the hand's of Ise, much to his dismay, as he freaks out.

"Keioh, how dare you do something so unsightly infront (Not sure how this is spelled) of my master's guests. You have grown too confidant in her meager skills that I don't even have to look to know where you are and what you are thinking of." She speaks with controlled venom waiting to strike again if need be.

"God damn bit-"

Before he could finish speaking a small bolt of blue lighting speed past his head. Turning his head back to the one his ire was directed to at the start of the whole debacle, he see's Riku's hand extended, index finger pointing at him. But that wasn't what he was afraid of, oh no what he was afraid of right now was that Riku just cast'd (Not sure of this one either) with out a chant or it's name.

"Now now, that's not the best way to speak to a lady is it? Especially infront of children. I suggest you choose your words next time or you will likely lose your head." He threatens.

He moves to protest but realizes that he is outmatched currently and begins to leave." I'll spare you for now, but know that you will die by my hands." He sneers.

With him leaving Tear turns her attention back to her master and his group." I apologize for the situation we are currently in Kagura-sama. I am not a leader as you know."

"That's fine Tear. How about we move this conversation somewhere else shall we?"

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Tear's house the group sat down with tea. The living area was fairly large and decorated with flowers. Riku was busy trying to calm the spirits in his soul as they feel likely to burst out of him and go on a rampage.<p>

_"How dare they?! To presume that they can control us is nothing short of idiocy!"_ Eve roars crackling with dark power at the thought of Dusk every trying to usurp her position.

_"I agree. It is also foolish to think they could oppose us with such little power." _Scarlet adds.

_"Such arrogance will not go unpunished. We should ready ourselves for when our other siblings converge in Riku's soul." _Sapphire advises and the three turns to there strongest sister.

_"We will wait for now. Should they choose to attack us again, we will counter with our full might. For now conserve your strength for the coming battle."_ Valkyrie instructs and begins preparing for the inevitable.

"Now where were we?" Tear asks.

"You were explaining the rank system here, miss Tear." Setsuna responds.

"Ah yes, I was. Okay will start with Blades then. There are three types of blades used. Seiken, Zanken, and Youken. The Seiken uses the power of the spirits in the katana to fuel attacks. An example of this would be Keioh Amakusa's sword along with his dark spirit, Dusk. Zanken are molded by spirits and can take the form of any blade that fits the wielders style and personality. Youken's are the trickier ones. The Youken are a parasitic weapon born of magatama, and shape's the body into a weapon." she explains.

"Wait wait, that doesn't sound possible. Hell that doesn't sound safe." Ise voices.

"Your right, it's not safe, for humans. That's why very few if any use them. Anyway that's the three from blades and the ranking in them is dependent on proficiency." she continues after taking a sip of her tea." The next one we will cover will be the Caster's. The Caster's use the kido system of magic that differs from the magic taught to us by the spirits. These three categories are bakudo, hado and kaido." She pauses to make sure the devils digest the information before she motions for her master to continue.

"Each of the three are different from each other due to how it is used. Bakudo are binding and barrier spells, Hado are destruction spells and Kaido are healing spells. The ranking system gets a little tricky as bakudo and hado go from one to ninety-nine and Kaido goes from one to ten with the ten one being forbidden."

"Which one's did you use earlier Ri-chan?" Kuroka asks recalling the spells he used at the village entrance.

"I was getting to those sensei. The first one I used was a bakudo #39 enkosen, a shield. The one after was hado # 4 byakurai, the lightning spell." he explains." Now the ranking in Caster's is dependent on the level of your preferred style, whether it is binds and seals, destruction or healing. Although healing only goes up to level 9."

Taking a moment for the rest to absorb the info. Ise looks lost on the topic, Kuroka seems more intrigued by these spells, Setsuna has a thoughtful look on his face, Zack seems to be trying to process this info, Akeno was wondering about how to use Youken for means other then battle, Rias was planning for the future and Koneko was concerned that Riku was going to use a Youken and what the risks would be like.

Taking a sip of her tea after some time Tear continues." Now we shall move onto Masks, which has the same system as the Spirits. It goes from strongest to weakest from one to however many there are. The top ten are the high level one's, the next ten are the intermediate and the one's after are the lower level one."

"Are there names and classifications for these rankings?" Zack enquirers.

"For the Masks there are forty members, so the bottom twenty are called Gillian's, the next set are called Adujachas, and the top are called Vosto lorde's. All of the Masks have a number somewhere on there body to indicate rank." She answers, before showing the inside of her shoulder, much to Ise's delight." I am ranked # one, and therefore am the strongest of the Masks. This means that I lead the Mask's and if someone in it doesn't like my decisions they are able to contest me in a contest of strength. Should they win then I will be demoted to there rank and they will be promoted to my rank." Tear finishes readjusting her clothes.

"The Spirits ranking system is about the same except they are also ranked by there elements as well. An example would be Keioh's Dusk, who is ranked nineteen, compared to my Eve, who is ranked three. The high the rank the stronger and better control they have over there respected elements." Riku finishes." Anyway I have to head to the shrine to finish the ritual. I'll be right back." he states leaving out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't like the other chapters as it is shorter. This is so I can ask the readers what sword form you would like me to use. Pm or review's for it. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.**

**Riku's Spirit ranking:**

**Valkyrie-Rank one**

**Eve-Rank three**

**Sapphire-Rank six**

**Scarlet-Rank eighth.**

**Keioh's Spirit ranking:**

**Dusk-rank nineteen.**

**Mystearica's Spirit ranking:**

**?-rank five.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Since I have not been given an opinion on the perspective I will continue using third person. Also I will try to make the update's on the weekend's if possible.**

**Disclaimer: well you know the drill by now right?**

* * *

><p>Before Riku was able to exit Tear's house a small hand clasped his kimono sleeve. Turning he see's Koneko had, somehow, moved from her position next to Rias on the couch to just behind him and grabbing him.<p>

"..." Koneko silently stares at him as if saying 'Your being stupid'.

"Though her silence belays nothing on her mind, I believe I speak for us all when I say that we will all go to the shrine with you Kagura-sama." Tear states.

"Yes that would be best Ri-chan." Kuroka speaks what is most likely on Koneko's mind as she nods at her words.

"I never said anything about going alone, I only said I have to get to the shine. My four are getting restless about up coming conflict. And I can tell Mugen-sama is becoming more and more angered.." he replies.

Everyone other the Tear was confused about what the hell this Mugen was. There was a lot of things they didn't know about the village but hopefully this will all end with the ritual.

"I'm kind of curious, who is this Mugen-sama?" Setsuna asks.

Looking at each other Tear begins to explain."Mugen-sama is known as absolute existence. There is nothing in all existence that can harm him. You know of the eight elements correct?" she asks waiting until she gets confirmation."Well there is actually nine but the last one is reserved only for Mugen-sama. Mugen-sama is a whimsical one as he will do things that will interest him since there's not a lot for him to do." she explains and Riku continues the explanation.

"Mugen-sama is the, for lack of a better description, the god of spirits. It is he who lords over them and it is he who grants us the abilities to contract the spirits."

"Oh, there's something that's been bothering me since we got here. Are there other's like you Riku-kun? Someone else with more then one contracted spirit?" Akeno asks gaining a surprised face from Tear.

"Yes they can, it just has more strain on there bodies then those with only one. However the first one is always tied to your philosophy, fighting style and/or mentality. Fire is passion, water is innocence, air is whimsical, earth is stability, ice is rigidy, lighting is anger, darkness is madness and light is sacrifice. These will also show our personalities to other's. Tear's Ignis is an example of her passion in her work and her job. Keioh is another example with his Dusk, showing his scheming side as well as his delusion's." Riku iterates." The first one is called the origin by the way." Tear adds.

"I see." Rias says." And what of you, Riku?"

"My first was Valkyrie, the personification of light." he answers before going out the front door and waiting for the others.

Taking in this new piece of info, everyone seems to be wondering what aspect of life his sacrifice, if any, would be. Until Tear's voice broke the silence.

"Please don't worry. I can tell you are wondering which of the three he is so I will tell you before going to wait with my master. It is the second and, to most, the most trivial reason of all. 'To sacrifice myself in battle so no one has to.'" she state's before getting up from her seat and leaving though the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsewhere)<strong>

Keioh Amakusa was beyond angry. After being humiliated by that upstart Mystearica cut his arm off, Him the great Keioh?!

_"That's right Keioh. Only we should be allowed to rule this wretched village and make it what it should be." _Dusk proclaims.

'Dusk. I believe it's time we put our plan in action.' Keioh smile's sadistically.

_"As you command, my master."_

* * *

><p><strong>(In front of Tear's house)<strong>

Riku was having an internal debate about what to do about the council's stupidity and Keioh's boldness. Tear was keeping watch at the moment to make sure that no one from Sprite's or Blade's would come near her master.

_"I believe we should just strike them down and show them there place!"_

_"Unfortunately we don't have the strength right now to do so, Eve."_

_"So we should stand around and do nothing while they try to claim what does not belong to them!"_ She growls.

_"I think what Scarlet is trying to say sis that the four of us alone cannot stand against all of Sprite and Blade."_

_"That doesn't mean anything as most are to weak to contest with us."_

_"Enough!"_ Valkyrie's voice booms._" You are acting like children who can't take no for an answer. I've already stated what we are to do, or have you forgotten."_ she glares causing the other's to flinch.

'Come now, there is no need to fight each other.'

**[There is something I would like to ask, my young charge.] **Shinra's voice booms.

'What can I do for you Shinra?'

**[About these weapons, may I enquirer which weapon of this place you will be using?]**

'An excellent question. To answer I will be most likely using a Seiken, to make full use of my spirits.'

Hearing approval from the dragon of elements, he turns his attention back to his spirits and there growing tension.

_"-just have to wait until the ceremony is over before we try anything that will put master and his master at risk."_ Valkyrie explains.

_"It still doesn't sit well with me. If Dusk is influencing the peons mind, then we may have a serious problem on our hands."_ Eve says.

_"And why is that sister?"_ Sapphire asks.

_"Because of all the dark elemental spirits, Dusk is the one most bent on proving himself capable. Not only that but of all of us he is the third most cunning among us behind Shade-sama and Kurohime-sama."_ she iterates.

A thought full look graced the faces of those in his soul and he could tell this was getting more and more complicated by the second. If this kept going he would either have to skip/quit school or move part of the village to Isehara, but to do so he would need there support as well as there trust. None of which he could be sure of as he has been gone from the village for over eight years, and didn't know how they would respond to it. If they agreed he could ask Rias to help with the move and settlement, if they disagreed then he would have to face many of those he considered friends on the battlefield, and that didn't sit right with him.

But before he could continue his musing he heard the door open. Turning he see's Koneko come out of the house and, for reasons unknown to him ( but not lost on Kuroka) latched herself on his arm and would not let go no matter what. Tear, who had seen this act, had to think of the most eloquent response at this turn of event's."What the?"

Brilliant. Excellent answer there Mystearica Lunitica.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story isn't getting as many reviews as before. Is it my writing or something else? Readers got to give me something so I know if something is wrong or needs work.**

**It's short because I've been busy reading and procrastinating. sorry.**

**Lewames, please I have everything I need and it's all balanced.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.**

* * *

><p>Tear was staring at the creature known as Koneko Tenjou attached to her masters arm. Now Tear was a reasonable person and would not let this bother her, but her master seemingly not minding at all was bothering her. After all it took a long time to convince him to take a bath with her when they were seven.<p>

To say that Tear was jealous was an understatement, but her master was ignoring this turn of events to speak with his spirits. Her own Ignis was starting to influence her movements as she walked up to her master and clasped the other arm. After all, her origin is passion. Riku didn't seem to notice this as he was still conversing.

This didn't stop Kuroka from teasing them both, much to the irritation of her sister. Riku was still ignoring this to the point it had become slightly amusing to Setsuna, Zack and Akeno. It was like watching two lioness's claiming there territory. It became even more amusing when Issei started to spout something about a 'harem's' and how he wouldn't lose.

This became something that inspired Akeno to tease Issei with Rias's help without mercy. Kiba was looking around to try and figure out if this is going to be a thing he could enjoy in the future. He was also planing on how to deal with this 'Blade's'. No doubt, so are the other's, but for now they were enjoying themselves before going to the shrine and completing the ceremony.

This went on for while before Riku noticed what was going on, and reacted like any normal, non-perverted male would. He freaked.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Back at Isehara, the fallen were gathering at the abandon church to discuss the events two days ago.

The lone man, Dohnaseek, was wearing a brown trench coat and a wide brim hat.

Next to him was Mettelt. A small blond in gothic lolita clothes.

In front of Mettelt is Kalawarner. A tall buxom woman in a violet, wide collar trench coat top with a matching mini-skirt.

Off to the side was Raynare. Ever since that night her wing had been encased in ice and wouldn't thaw, no mater what was done. There was also the fact that the ice was slowly advancing in increments of five hour's for every inch. And with every advance it, large amounts of pain shot through her body like a searing flame.

"Wow Raynare, that's a good look for you." Kalawarner taunts.

Raynare growls in response but screams in pain at the five hour mark is hit, causing the ice to advance.' This had been going on for two day's after that kid's death and it's still here. What the hell is going on?!' were Dohnaseek's thoughts as just after the death of the interference, the ice encasing Raynare's wing looked about ready to break, but after about an hour it solidified and began it's warpath.

The first time it happened he got an earful as he was examining her wing to asses the damage. Suffice to say that had not been a pleasant experience for both of them.

"Damn, that was loud." Mettelt cringes.

"Hmph. Just goes to show just how weak she is."

"Enough. We have more important things to worry about now."

"I guess your right. So what's this about?" Kalawarner says turning her attention from a screaming Raynare.

"It's about Zack-sama and the fact that he know's what's going on."

Silence (except for Raynare's pained screams) filled the room. It wasn't common knowledge that the man they all respected was a devil. What was common, however, was the fact that his magic is considered top class, even among the head's of the grigori.

"What do you think will happen to when he find's out who we're working for?" Mettelt asks trembling a little.

Let it be known that Zack was one to not anger. Though he is a mage, he has proven to be able to physically punish you if the need arises. And it was not pretty. Those trained by him know of this in particular and do there best to avoid it if at all possible.

"I think he's more concerned for our safety right now then anything." Dohnaseek replies.

"Oh, and why is that?" Kalawarner asks.

"Because, the one we killed was the elementalist and not the target."

"That's not good." she pales.

Elementalist's are generally those who are liked by a particular spirit or element. Sometime's they can have more then one but it is rare due to the strain on the body it exerts. But there is one thing about them that everyone know's about, and that's to never anger the element they carry or you will be punished for it. An example of this would be the ice on Raynare's wing, or the slowly weakening power of Dohnaseek's light spear.

"So I'm guessing this guy has an ice element?" Mettelt asks looking in Raynare's direction.

"That's what I thought at first but then I noticed that my spear's are getting weaker after that event. I believe he may have a light elemental with him as well." Dohnaseek supplies causing Kalawarner to pale.

"Then we may have a problem on our hands here. I suggest bringing [Twilight Healing] to the city and see if she can help us. With any luck she may be able to solve this problem without us further insulting our teacher." Kalawarner suggest's.

With a nod they all go to prepare while Raynare is left to curse the child that has left her in such a broken state. For her plan to impress her teacher, she would need the girl and extract the sacred gear from her. The only problem would be if that boy will interfere again, but this time she'll be ready. Desperate times call for desperate measures, it was time to call him in.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay I got more review's, though I could do without that comment about me going back to elementary school due to the first sentence in chapter one. Seriously what was wrong with it? Anyway about the fallen in the story so far, only two will live though there encounter with the other's so I will try to put up a poll to see who lives. The poll will end next Wednesday after this is posted. Cast your votes for who you want to live and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also Zack's description will be here since I didn't have time nor will to do it earlier. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.**

* * *

><p>Currently Kuroka, Akeno and Rias were giggling about the reaction the wet-behind-the-ear's rook had when he came out of his internal conversation. After all, it's not everyday that you see someone jump onto the roof of a two story house with two other people attached to there arm's, all while shouting at one of them to let go, making them detach from his arm and latch onto his waist. It became even funnier when Koneko latched onto his neck, causing him to fall in a suggestive position with the both of them.<p>

Safe to say that Kuroka will never let him live this down no mater how much time passes. It also doesn't help that Ise was, for some reason, crying blood and was shouting about harem's again.

Zack Orion, the fallen devil, was watching this with a smile on his face. The 6'3 man with spiky black hair up to his shoulders, with a thin but muscular build. His sky blue eyes and angular face don't show how fearsome he can be. He is currently wearing the standard Kuoh academy uniform with a black hooded coat. Due to certain circumstances he was reincarnated as a devil with a bishop from his master Rias Gremory. He was actually pretty happy about that because he liked the Gremory clan for what they have done, and for the fact that he is treated like family. It also help's that when his master found out what he was, she really didn't care. In fact she revealed that her queen was also a fallen devil.

Thinking away from the chaos in front of him, he thinks back to his students. He was wondering what they were thinking targeting and trying to kill Ise. Sure he didn't like Ise because he was a large pervert, but he felt that he didn't deserve to die. If it was about the sacred gear in him, then simply observing him would suffice in the end. So what was the monstrous fool doing?

Speaking of that idiot's sacred gear, it seems that when it manifested it chose the [Double Critical] form before going to it's other form. Guessing that it was due to the fact that Ise doesn't have to drive or power for it's other form. Then there's Riku's sacred gear, taking the form of a small jewel in the middle of his forehead. From what he understood, that small jewel let's him channel more then one element at a time, thereby making him pretty powerful. But from what he could tell the jewel didn't have the feel, or look of a dragon type sacred gear.

Unlike the [Sky Reaper] that Setsuna has, it doesn't give off a menacing presence. In fact [Grand Affinity] looks like it doesn't belong to the dragon type sacred gear's at all, as almost all of them are geared toward physical combat, with a few exception's being ranged type's. But before he could continue his thoughts, they were interrupted by the voice of his fellow classmate.

"Hey Zack, if you keep daydreaming we'll leave you behind." Riku says with a very visible pink tinge on his cheek.

Looking around he see's a visibly flustered Koneko and an oddly proud Tear. Thinking it better to just ignore this little bit of madness he responds." Right, be right there."

* * *

><p>After some time of walking (and Kuroka teasing Koneko about her 'boyfriend') the shrine came into view. The shrine was a normal Japanese style with inari guardians. The gate was a traditional Japanese one with orchids surrounding the perimeter. There were also some shrine maidens guarding the place using different weapons. There were mainly spear's but other weapon's like swords, bows, naginata's and etc..(Is there supposed to be to periods here?)<p>

Some of them seemed to tense as they get closer, but upon seeing the leader of both Caster's and Mask's with the group they relaxed.

Everyone except Riku and Tear went to look at the scenery. The orchid tree's look's like there in Autumn making the area look more beautiful. The small pond on the side had koi fish in it. The shrine didn't have a donation box, but that can be attributed to the fact that a ritual is conducted inside. Kuroka and Setsuna go and enjoy the view of the area, Akeno was dragging Koneko and Zack away from where Ise was, who was trying to hit on the shrine maidens but ended up with weapons pointed at him.

Rias (the secret Japanophile) was looking at the scenery with a smile as she continues taking in the Autumn air. Though she was curious about why it was Autumn here when it was supposed to be spring. (Is it?) Both Riku and Tear were offering there greetings and stating there business as to the reason there at the shrine.

And somewhere out of sight and sense, was a certain doting Maou looking after his sister (and running away from the enemy of all existence, paperwork.). That is until the one he dragged with him called his wife, which she came and dragged him away by the ear, Maou or not. While the Maou's companion was curious about what was going on, it didn't mean he was going to abandon his research to observe. Though he did leave behind a small bat before leaving in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Away from the madness known as over-protectiveness, Koneko was enjoying the atmosphere of the shrine. As a nekoshou with the ability to learn senjutsu, she can fell the energy and power of this place. It felt like a more complete version of Riku, which is one of the reasons that she showed interest in him at first. In the beginning, she was only observing him to try to figure out what he was. After all he had the scent of a dragon due to his sacred gear.<p>

But after interacting with him she found him to have a soothing effect on her. Before she was more or less emotionless, but nowadays she show's more expression's then she has in a long time. She felt at ease in his presence and when she saw him laying cold at her feet she felt like she was breaking. Now that he was reincarnated though she resoled herself to make sure nothing happen's to him, if so that that feeling of emptiness doesn't come back.

If it was for him she would even transform into the form she long ago sealed away, for fear of what could have been. Fear of what she would do , could do if she lost control back then. But now she was older, now she could control it. At least that's what she hoped. Considering what she felt when she saw Mystearica taking his other arm in some form of competition for his affection. It really irked her for some reason and she didn't like that, so when she hugged his waist she decided to wrap her arms around his neck, even if it was embarrassing for her.

Her mind wonder's to the time when she followed Rias to make sure that he was going to be ok. That was also an embarrassing event for her as she did know that her buchou slept naked, but she didn't know that Riku was somewhat muscular. What was odd though was that she saw a strange mark on his chest right where his heart is, but when she asked if Rias knew about it and pointed at it she simply said there was noting there. The mark was that of the Mitsu-tomoe symbolizing heaven, earth and humans working in harmony.

But what does it mean?

* * *

><p><em>Posting this a day early so I can say happy Halloween to all of you. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and hope to see you next time.<em>

_To answer your question lewames, your oc was half human half, fallen angel. After being reincarnated though you became like Akeno, half devil, half fallen._


	10. Chapter 10

**Lewames: To clarify your Oc is half fallen due to it's nature. To be half angel mean's you will always be a fallen due to the fact that you would need to be half human/yokai. Because of god's law your angel parent will fall for you to be born, therefore making him a fallen angel. That's just how it works so don't blame me.**

**Poll: I got no vote's so far for the which fallen to live, so I will assume that either all will die or not. If I'm wrong please post a review or just vote, it'll be up for a while anyway.**

**Peerage: I'm asking this just to get your opinion and get those of you who read and not review (you know who you are) to review, and give me some feedback. Would you like to see Tear as one of Rias's Peerage?**

**Random pet peeve: Why do some writer's use sought instead of sort? This just kind of bug's me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.**

* * *

><p>As the other's were looking around the area both Tear and Riku were speaking to the head shrine maiden, Hitomi Shigure. They were speaking about there purpose in coming here. That is until Ise begins to hit on some of the other shrine maiden's and nearly get's impaled by various weapons.<p>

"Smooth move Ise, hit on and perv out on married women." Riku says to him, causing him to face vault.

"There married?!" he shouts causing Koneko to turn to him and look at him dangerously.

"Yes, most if not all of them are married. They'll forgive you this time because you didn't know, but you should watch yourself from now on."

As this misunderstanding was going on Tear looks on at the others who came with her master. From what Ignis, her spirit, could tell they were not human. Neither was her master now but that's beside the point seeing that many considered him a monster when he contracted four spirits at once when he was five. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone get's four spirits in one day, but didn't get all of his contracts.

Sometime when a spirit is contracted, they can change the physical appearance of a person. Case in point, Riku was supposed to have white hair due to his origin, but the processes stopped midway, giving him his grey hair color. This showed everyone there that all his contracts weren't completed and therefore had to do the ritual again, but his body couldn't handle the strain, which was apparent as he soon fell to his knees coughing up blood, so it was left for another time. The problem is that somehow, someway they were able to bind her master, if the odd bond between him and Rias was any indication, and changed his bodily structure to be able to withstand and handle his spirits without harming his body.

She envied them for being able to help her master in a way she would never be able to, since she wasn't a water spirit user and therefore could not help relieve him of at least some of the strain. After all she and her family have served the Kagura's for a centuries and she could do nothing for the master she respected and adored, and could only give her eternal gratitude to the one who could ease her master's burdens. Turning her attention to Koneko, she begins to feel that she is the same as herself.

She begins to feel that Koneko love's her master but doesn't know it yet, or hasn't told anyone yet, unlike herself who openly displayed her affection for him. But from the way she has been clinging to him, _something_ must have happened to Riku that she feel's the need to be at his side to keep a lookout.

"Alright everyone, time to start the ritual. If your watching then come inside and follow the other shrine maiden's instruction's for your safety." Riku shout's breaking Tear out of her reverie.

Everyone hear's this and turn's to go inside the shrine after receiving instruction's not to interfere in anyway with a few examples. Some of these example's being do not enter the circle, do not touch the symbols and be quiet. Moving inside the group see a large circle extending out into eight other smaller circle's, each with a symbol of an element in them. A roaring fire in one, a calm river close to it, a mountainous stone beside that, the raging wind next, along with the frigid ice, the swift lightning, and the ever lasting star of light and the never ending abyss of darkness. In the center was a manji connecting all of the other elements together. Around them were candle's on stand's like in the old day's. The floor was a stark contrast to the wooden exterior as it was made from marble, how was anyone's guess.

Across from the entrance was a statue depicting a man with wild long hair, wearing a formal robe with most of the bottom in tatters and a blank mask of a human face without a mouth. Most who saw it said it had a regal look to it, other's say it had a lonely feel to it. They would both be correct as this figure is of a noble person with a large amount of power , but power can work both way's. Power can be both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because he was able to protect those he cared for, but a curse for those he cared for and everyone else came to see him as a monster and feared him because of his power.

His name was lost in history forever so those who see him now call him Mugen-sama, due to his seemingly infinite power one of the shrine maiden's told them. She told them the reason for him to seek power and the reason for his resolve, a resolve that ultimately cost him more then any one person should ever have to sacrifice. Of how his power were said to shake the very foundation of heaven itself with little effort or time.

Walking into the large circle, Riku take's off the top half of his kimono and sits in the seiza position. Seven other shrine maiden's were also siting in the seiza position inside the circle's with Shigure closer to the entrance, which was the wind symbol. Each of them using there element represented by the one they sit on to start the ritual.

All could feel the power build up as the symbol's begin to give off light. As the glowing continue's to grow brighter, ambient energy begin's to saturate the and converge in the center. The energy was being absorbed by Riku while a large circle appear's on his back. The symbol's in the circle on his back showed fire, ice, darkness and light but other symbol's soon begin to fill the rest of the circle. Soon four figure's are seen standing around him as the seem to be assessing him.

One had flowing blue hair and amber eye's, long light blue dress with a dark blue shawl. Her pale skin accentuated her eye's. She was wearing clear high-heel's and low-cut stalkings. Her face seemed to be at peace looking at her contracted master with eye's of high expectation for the future. Koneko, Rias, and Akeno can see a bear hint of a smile on her face as she continue's observing him.

The one to her left was a beautiful woman with purple hair, golden eye's and mocha skin. She was wearing a black body suit with a yellow scarf. She had no form of sock's and had only flat top shoe's. She had a slim figure which belayed the underlying current of power rolling off her in droves. She eye'd her charge with amusement as she grins at him.

Across from her was a green haired woman who's back was facing everyone. She was wearing a form fitting green dress with an exposed back and a short skirt. She had long stalking's and low cut boots. The group couldn't see her face but from the joy they feel coming off her, it was apparent that she would never let go of her new master.

The last figure was a rough looking woman as opposed to the other's with her brown hair and green eye's. She had a tomboyish look and tough demeanor that show's she would take any task given to her with all seriousness. She had finger-less black glove's, a brown tunic, baggy legging's and brown boot's. Unlike her counterpart across from her she was looking at Riku with eye's telling other's that she would be shaping the boy to her liking.

Each then broke apart into an array of color's ranging from violet to blue, from brown to green. Each color held a significance as each of the circle's on Riku's back were glowing in different color's, including what the four broke into. To the new comer's it was a sight to beheld as the particle's were like fireflies across the night sky.

With what look's like the ritual done with the group get's up to ascertain weather or not the rook would be okay. Unfortunately before they could even get close to him, they all felt malicious energy racing toward them. Before anyone could think Riku had already a barrier around the shrine when the energy wave slam's into it.

Tear's face betrayed the anger she felt as she races outside to deal with the one who would dare attack her master. Following her were Zack and Setsuna, for they knew what was going on. They new a civil war just broke out.

* * *

><p><em>Jeez, while this chapter isn't as long as the earlier one's It was still kind of hard to do all of this on the fly. Hope you like this chapter and I will see you next time. Please review if you can though, I would really like some feed back from you reader's so as I can get an idea of how well this story's doing, as opposed to me being nervous that you for whatever reason don't like it. Seriously if you don't like it, just tell me and I will see if I can change it. Anyway later all.<em>


End file.
